Aspirated particle or gas detection systems incorporate a sampling pipe or duct network consisting of one or more sampling pipes or tubes with one or more sampling inlets to collect air samples from various regions being monitored. Air is drawn in through the sampling inlets and through a particle detector and/or gas analyzer at a remote location. In order for the system to effectively monitor the surrounding atmosphere, the sampling tubes must remain free of impediments or blockages. Examples of such VESDA systems are seen in Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,098, Brooks, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,088, and Williamson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,618,440 and 9,235,970.
In the past, in order to prevent blockages, the sampling tubes required periodic maintenance, which was labor and cost intensive due to the delicate nature of the tubing and the location of the tubes, often in hard to reach areas. Over the years, several patent applications have been filed that attempt to resolve the difficulties associated with maintaining the sampling tubes. These systems, Williamson, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/117,810, and Joseph, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/045,468 help to resolve the clogging issues, but are difficult to install and not aesthetically pleasing, as they extend noticeably beyond the surface area surrounding the sampling tube.
VESDA systems rely on air sample inlets that draw air into a particle detector through a pipe type network. These air sample inlets are typically tubular in nature, visible and potentially blocked by construction or other materials during or after installation. VESDA systems are significantly more expensive than individually mounted smoke detector devices due to the nature of the design and detection levels. The VESDA systems attempt to hide within the underlying structure for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. Cultural, heritage buildings and sites as well as high profile dwellings that require unique fire solutions because of their design, function and age are significant users of VESDA systems. Because of the cultural significance and expensive nature of these support structures, it is highly desired to have a minimally invasive installation and natural appearance at each sampling tube location.
The disclosed invention provides a method and system of mounting a VESDA system within a support structure that simplifies installation, prevents obstruction and is aesthetically pleasing. The present invention provides an easy to install, cost effective solution that restricts obstructions of the sampling tubes, thereby forming a novel and complete solution to the difficulties associated with the prior art. The significant difference between the present invention and the prior art is the use of an easy to install device that protects the sampling tube from exposure and obstructions, while blending into the underlying structural aesthetic.
Further, the present invention is installed using common, readily available construction materials such as spackle or joint compound and does not require any specialized tools.
The present invention provides a flange device having a tapeable edge compatible with a VESDA sampling tube system. The flange is affixed to the support structure, interconnected with the VESDA tubing system, and then camouflaged with spackle or similar material that blends into the existing support structure. Once installation is complete, only a small aperture in the support structure is visible.
The present invention provides a complete solution that resolves the prior art issues of remote sampling tube obstructions and aesthetically pleasing installation. Benefits of this novel invention are easily seen in novel building designs requiring unique solutions.